Problèmes
by Nikushin
Summary: Naruto se conduit bizarrement, distant, froid, peu bavard, se comportement inquiète ses coéquipiers surtout un certain brun, il faudra qu'un accident pour que tout éclate...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une autre fic qui cette fois se déroule en 4 chapitre et dont l'univers est celui du manga. Je ne possède pas Naruto et Sasuke à mon plus grand damne T.T il appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je tient à remercier tout ceux qui mon reviewer la précédente histoire. Et sans attente je laisse place à la fic. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

1ere chapitre:

Dans une garde maison sobre, un brun vient de se réveiller et se dirige vers la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller et d'être prêts pour la mission qui l'attendait dans pas longtemps. Ce jeune homme en question vous l'aurait deviner se nomme Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke de retour au village cacher de Konoha depuis maintenant près de 2 ans, le brun avait été assez bien accepté par les villageois. Il faut dire que c'est grâce à certain blond que le jeune homme fut accepté. Naruto aurait tué n'importe qui, qui aurait osé poser la main sur le brun. D'ailleurs se fut lui qui a aider Sasuke a tuer Itachi, le brun s'étant déjà occuper de son ancien sensei.

Sasuke sortait maintenant de sa douche et se rendait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il faut dire qui même si le brun avait trahi son village, son fan club ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Sasuke ayant toujours eu un grand succès au près de la gente féminine maintenant on pouvait le qualifié de vari Don Juan. Le brun mesurait 1m90, musclé finement , sa peau conservait sa pâleur de toujours, ses cheveux il les conservait en pique derrière et deux longues mèches devant qui encadrait son visage, visage qui maintenant était fin mais pas assez pour être féminin.

Le brun était près et se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe numéro 7. Il n'était pas presser Kakashi arrivait comme toujours en retard. Il s'attendait a être le premier arriver mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit son coéquipier adosser nonchalamment a un poteau les yeux fermer. Même si Sasuke avait un succès au près des femmes, le blond pouvait en dire autant. Il était plus grand que Sasuke de 5 cm au grand mécontentement de ce dernier, plus musclé que lui mais sans atteindre le stade du body building, ces cheveux ayant compris la théorie de la gravité retombait maintenant sur ces épaules et quelques mèches devant les yeux voilait son regard azur. Regard qui avec le temps s'était le légèrement étiré sur les tempes et lui donnait un air sauvages qui plaisait a plus d'une et d'un. Naruto suivait maintenant un stage avec Tsunade car il allait devenir le futur Rokudaime de Konoha. Personne n'avait contesté cette décision car tout le monde savait que Naruto était le ninja le plus puissant du village après la Godaime.

Sasuke se tenait a coté de Naruto, lui aussi adosser a un poteau, le blond n'avait ni ouvert les yeux ni ouvert la bouche a son approche. Et Sasuke s'était accordé le droit de le regarder plus longtemps que la politesse ne le permettait. Si Naruto n'était pas blond et si il possédait le sharingan on pourrait croire qu'il faisait partie de la famille Uchiha. Le comportement du blond avait grandement changer il était devenu plus froid et distant avec les autres, se permettait des remarques sarcastiques et ironiques, même si il continuait a rire ce dernier n'était pas aussi jovial que lorsqu'il était petit et on pouvait y discerner un peu de tristesse. Personne ne savait le pourquoi de ce changement et cela en inquiétait plus d'un y compris le glaçon Uchiha bien qu'il ne le montre jamais vu que son sang l'en empêchait.

- Tu va continuer de me regarder encore longtemps ?

Sasuke perdu dans ces penser n'avait pas remarquer que le blond avait maintenant les yeux ouvert et que ceux ci le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension. Heureusement pour Sasuke qu'il savait maîtriser ces émotions car sinon il serait devenu aussi rouge que Hinata.

-Yo Teme je t'ai posé une question ! fit remarquer le blond.

-…

-Tss laisse tomber!

Naruto savait qu'il était impossible d'avoir une conversation avec l'Uchiha non parce que cela l'énervait mais parce que ce dernier ne parlait jamais, c'était une des grandes choses qui ne changerait jamais chez le brun.

Sakura arrivait peu de temps après se cours échange et les salua tout les deux. Même si Sasuke ne parlais pas beaucoup cette fois là il parla plus que Naruto car il salua la rosée alors que le blond ne fit qu'un vague mouvement de tête en direction de celle-ci et replongea dans la contemplation du gazon laissant ces deux coéquipier dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Sakura et Sasuke s'interrogeaient du regard et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Alors le temps à attendre leurs sensei se fit dans le silence ou presque Sakura ne changeant pas ses habitudes parlait au brun mais celui ne l'écoutait guère. Sasuke regardait de temps en temps Naruto du coin de l'œil et celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois ou il a parlé et regardait toujours le gazon. Kakashi arriva au terrain avec 1h de retard.

- Yo ! Salua-t-il.

- Vous êtes ENCORE en retard sensei ! Sermonna la rosée.

-Ah oui je sais désolé mais j'ai dût aider une jeune fille a descendre son chat d'un arbre, s'excusa-t-il.

- Mais oui, mais oui on vous croit ! Soupira Sakura.

Sasuke soupira lui aussi, mais devant le calme anormal de Naruto ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers ce dernier qui n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête pour saluer son sensei.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Kakashi en chuchotant.

- On en sait rien du tout, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il est comme ça, expliqua Sakura sur le même ton.

- Tu n'as rien fait pour le contrarier ?

- Moi ? Non …pas que je sache en tout cas.

- Et toi Sasuke?

-Hn?

-Tu n'as rien fait qui puisse le mettre dans cet état ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Lorsque vous aurez fini de parler de moi nous pourrons savoir en quoi consiste la mission aujourd'hui ? Coupa le blond.

Tous se retournèrent vers Naruto qui avait tourné la tête vers eux et les regardait avec un air indifférent.

-Euh…en fait la mission d'aujourd'hui a été annulée et vous avez 2 semaines de repos avant la prochaine mission, expliqua Kakashi.

-Chouette !!! Cria Sakura visiblement ravie.

-Je vous donne donc rendez vous dans 2 semaines ici même.

-Hai sensei !!

Au moment où ils allaient partir Kakashi interpella Naruto :

- Naruto je peux te parler un moment ?

Le blond regarda son sensei sur ses gardes mais accepta avec un hochement de tête, alors lui et l'argenter s'éloignèrent laissant le brun et la rosée seule. Ils n'avaient pas bougé et regardaient leur sensei et Naruto discuter plus loin près d'un arbre, la seule qu'ils voyaient bouger chez le blond était ses lèvres et ils voyaient Kakashi se gratter la nuque comme si il était gêné.

- Je me demande se qu'a Naruto ? Interrogea la rosée.

- Je n'en sais rien et franchement j'en ai rien à foutre, trancha le brun.

- Sa ne t'intrigues pas ? Même pas un peu ?

-Non il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

La vérité était tout autre en fait, Sasuke était tout aussi intrigué que Sakura sur le comportement de Naruto si se n'est plus mais il ne voulait pas le montrer.

-Tout de même je m'inquiètes j'ai jamais vu Naruto comme sa…

-…

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas le montrer il s'inquiétait lui aussi pour Naruto, et se sentiment n'était pas celui d'un ami qui s'inquiète pour un autre, non, en fait depuis un moment le brun avait des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié envers le blond.

Naruto avait fini la conversation avec Kakashi, et ce dernier disparu, il se décida alors à rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait. Depuis peu ils faisaient un bout du trajet ensemble et se quittaient lorsque leurs chemins allaient dans différent sens. Dés qu'il fut arrivé Sakura le martela de questions:

-Alors ? Que te voulait Kakashi-sensei ?

-En quoi cela te concerne Sakura ? répondit le blond acide.

-Euh…simple curiosité rien de plus…

-On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

-…

Sakura ne savait plus ou se mettre et regardait maintenant ses chaussures, honteuse qu'elle étais.

-Usuratonkachi calme-toi c'était juste une question …

- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi Teme !

-Inutile d'être aussi acide !

- Et c'est toi qui parles ?!

-…

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Naruto éclata dans rire qui tout de fois était dénué de joie et où le sarcasme était plus que palpable. Reprenant son sérieux il ajouta :

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde sa voudra mieux pour vous.

-…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre ils décidèrent de changer de sujet, et Sakura proposa a Naruto d'aller manger des ramens à Ichiraku mais…

-Désolé mais j'ai autres chose de prévus et j'en ai marre des ramens.

-…

- Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air d'ahuri, je fais juste une overdose ces dernier temps.

-D'accord c'est pas grave.

Ils se mirent en route vers leur maison respective, a un carrefour Sakura les salua et les quitta non s'en un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et disparu derrière un mur. Laissant le brun et le blond seul avec un silence des plus pesant que le brun décida de rompre :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler à Sakura de cette manière Dobe ?

- Mais lâchez moi avec vos question ! Je vous en pose moi ?!

-Contente toi de répondre.

-Parce que tu t'intéresses à moi Teme ?

« Bien sûr Usuratonkachi » voila ce que Sasuke aurait voulu dire a Naruto mais il avait peur de la réaction du blond si il lui disait la vérité sur ses sentiments aussi il décida de passez outre cette question et continua la conversation.

-J'essai de comprendre Dobe rien de plus…

-Réfléchi pas trop tu vas griller tes neurones.

-Sa c'est ma réplique normalement…

-Bah va falloir la partager maintenant.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke et vit qu'il ne changerait pas de sujet sans avoir une réponse, aussi il décida de lui avouer une partie de la vérité :

-Il faut m'excusé, je passe par une période …difficile en ce moment…je présenterais me excuse à Sakura dés que je la verrais.

-tu veux en parler ?

-Sasuke Uchiha qui s'inquiète…j'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour.

-Crétin

-T'en fais pas va !

Le blond sourit au brun mais c'était un faux sourire et Sasuke n'aimait pas ça car ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il voulait du blond mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation car il voyait que le sujet déplaisait à Naruto et il ne voulait pas le brusquer, Naruto lui en parlerai quand il se sentira prêts et sa le brun en était sur. Il savait que se qu'il allait dire allait surprendre le blond mais il se lança quand même…

-En tout cas…si t'as besoin de parler…je suis là.

Mais contre toute attente le blond le regarda droits dans le yeux (le brun se perdit dans un tel océan) et lui sourit, se sourire n'était pas joyeux mais il n'était faux non plus, non celui là était tendre et plein de gratitude. Sasuke fut ébloui par se regard et se sourire et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer mais son visage ne laisse rien transparaître. Le blond ne répondit que par ce simple mot :

-Merci.

Puis tourna a droite et laissa Sasuke seul, le brun resta planter là quelques seconde fixa le chemin que le blond avait emprunter quelques temps auparavant. Il décida de rentrer chez lui se disant qu'il ne servait a rien de se tourmenter, mais ne put s'empêcher sur le chemin qui mène chez lui, de repenser au blond, il voulait l'aider mais ne pouvait pas, se sentiments d'inutilité énerva le brun au plus au point.

La soirée fut plutôt calme il dîna léger, regarda la télé puis décidant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il sortit faire un tours passant de toit en toit et s'arrêta brusquement car il avait entendu une bagarre identifiant d'où sa provenait il se dirigea vers le lieu en question pour y découvrir …

« Naruto ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En effet le blond était dans une ruelle sombre et du sur croix bloquer contre un mur avec huit costaux devant lui prêts pour la bagarre. Sasuke savait que Naruto était fort mais il ne pouvait pas être à tout le endroits à la fois même avec un Kage Bunshin, de plus le blond n'était pas son état normal se qui risque de compliquer les choses…

Sasuke arrêta bien vite de penser car les voix étaient devenues plus fortes et plus menacent l'égard du blond, il pouvait maintenant entendre tous ce qu'il disait.

-Alors comme sa se sera toi le futur Rokudaime hein? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-…

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que la Godaime confie le bien être du village a monstre !dit un autre.

-…

-Elever le réceptacle de Kyuubi au rang d'Hokage ?! Les gens sont fous de faire confiance à un monstre inhumain !

« Kyuubi? Le démon renard a neuf queues? Naruto a ce démon en lui ? » Voila ce que pensait Sasuke a ce moment mais il reporta vite sont attention vers le blond, blond qui avait maintenant tête baissée comme un enfant honteux et n'a donc pas vu que l'un des hommes avait sortit un couteaux de sa poche.

-On fera une grande faveur au village en le débarrassant de toi!

-…

-Oui le village sans sortira mieux sans toi !

-…

-Quitte à choisir un Hokage autant que se soit Sasuke Uchiha !

-…

-Ouais ta raison ! Lui au moins on est sur que c'est un humain et non un monstre comme toi !

« Si seulement il savait à quel point ils ont tort je suis aussi humain que Naruto, comme lui je mérite le titre de monstre… »

Sasuke avait lui aussi la tête baisser mais la releva bien vite en entendant la voix du blond.

-Ça suffit…j'en ai assez…je n'en peux plus…

Naruto avait une main sur le visage et l'autre le long du corps était serrée en un poing, tellement serrée que l'on pouvait voir les jointures blanchirent sous la pression.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce village voila la gratitude à la quelle j'ai droit…soupira le blond

-Gratitude? Pour avoir de la gratitude il faudrait avoir fait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi hein ? demanda le plus costaux de tous.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? répondit Naruto en levant le visage.

-Ouais.

-Je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait…

Naruto s'avançait vers le groupe d'homme qui avait eux, commencé à reculer en sentant le chakra du blond plus puissant qu'eux, s'échapper de son corps.

-Premièrement j'ai sauvé ce village d'une certaine destruction en acceptant dans mon corps un renard plus que démoniaque alors que je n'étais encore que nouveau-né et que je n'avais rien demandé. Il me semble que pour cela je mériterais ne serais ce qu'un peu de gratitude…

-…

-Ensuite j'ai grandi avec ce démon sans le savoir, fermant ma gueule et acceptant chaque injure, chaque coup de pied ou de poing, chaque regard haineux qui m'étaient destiné sans savoir pourquoi ils m'étaient destinés. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance joyeuse a cause de gens comme vous qui me traite de monstre et qui m'on détester depuis mon plus jeune age, mais pourtant je me suis battu pour ce village empêchant le démon qui était en moi de sortir afin qu'il ne tue pas d'innocent. Pour ça aussi il me semble que je devrais recevoir un peu de gratitude.

-…

-Après pendant plusieurs années je me suis entraîner afin d'apprivoiser ce pouvoir démoniaque, afin qu'il puisse me servir pour protéger ceux et celles que j'aime, ma famille, afin de prouver à Konoha que j'étais digne de confiance. M'entraînant pour ramener un Nuke-nin qui avait trahi le village mais en qui j'avais et j'ai encore une confiance absolue, me battant avec ardeur pour que ce dernier sois accepter, la encore je devrais recevoir de la gratitude.

-…

-Et enfin ces dernières années je me suis encore entraîné, encore et toujours afin de pouvoir protéger Konoha et la famille que je me suis faite à l'intérieur de ces remparts, afin de protéger chaque hommes, femmes et enfants de ce village. Ne relâchant jamais ma garde, doublant d'efforts afin de mériter la confiance qui allait bientôt m'être accorder via le poste de Hokage …

-…

-Et vous, vous ramenez vos culs devant moi et oser me traiter de monstre, oser me demander ce que j'ai fait pour ce village. Il me semble que maintenant vous avez votre réponse.

-…

-Bien maintenant si vous ne voulez pas mourir je vous conseille de déguerpir avant que je ne me fâche et perde le contrôle de moi-même, il faut dire qu 20 années de haine enfouis a l'intérieur de vous peuvent faire de sacrer dégâts surtout si on y rajoute le chakra d'un renard plus que démoniaque.

Les huit homme comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas énerver le blond et déguerpir sans attendre la permission, il avait sentit que le chakra du blond n'avait rien de chaleureux et à la mention du démon renard, toute trace de courage avait disparu et avait laisser place à la peur et à la panique.

Naruto attendit qu'ils aient disparu pour s'écrouler à genou, que la vérité sois dite déballer vingt années de vie d'une traite peut vraiment être éreintant. Le blond toujours à genou laissait maintenant libre cours à ses larmes, celles qui s'était juré de ne plus montrer a personne même pas a lui-même. Des larmes de rage, de haine, de tristesse, de toutes ces émotions qu'il avait enfouies au plus profond de soi-même.

Sasuke avait tout vu depuis le toit ou il se trouvait et voulait aider Naruto, mais refusait de bouger d'aller vers cette personne qui lui était cher et qui pleurait, de peur de se faire rejeter. Cependant il oublia bien vite cette peur quand il vit le blond s'écrouler de tout son long par terre et sauta à ses pieds, le retourna et vit qu'il était en sueur. Le blond avait la respiration saccadée, son souffle formait de la buée lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche, la sueur perlait sur son front.

Naruto avait le yeux fermer et la bouche entrouverte, le brun s'accroupit près de lui et porta une main a son front, il s'y brûla presque tellement le blond avait de la fièvre.

Sans attendre plus longtemps le brun passant un bras autours des épaules du blond et un autres sous ses jambes et le souleva, le mouvement qu'il fit réveilla un peu le blond qui regarda celui qui le portait.

-Sas..Sasu…ke ?

-Oui Naruto c'est moi, rendors-toi tu as de la fièvre, je te ramène chez moi. On est plus très loin …Dors.

Naruto marmonna un merci et laissa Sasuke le porter jusqu'à sa demeure. Il resta éveillé un petit moment, la seule chose dont il avait conscience était le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux et la chaleur que dégageait le corps du brun avant de sombrer dans le néant qu'était le sommeil…

_ A suivre..._

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre de Problèmes j'espère que vous l'apprecirez autant que la précédente histoire. Je vous dit à bientot pour le chapitre 2 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous, ça faisait longtemps. Je profite de poster ce nouveau chap pour vous dire qu'il passera un bout de temps avant le prochain pour cause que je suis en exam de fin d'année et ça dure un mois jusqu'au 11 Juin, si j'ai du temps libre je passerai pour posté le prochain chap. Je dit en grand merci à Douce, Eve'ee1, An author alone in the dark , Imuya-Eyes-Angel, **croquette, et jonzac **pour leur Reviews. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise^^. Je tiens à répondre à une reviewa en particulier qui m'a un peu gêner je dois dire...

Kaleiya : Il est vrai que j'ai posté vite et il est vrai que cette fic et déja écrite et corrigé par ma chère bêta que je remercie en passant, donc si tu trouve des fautes c'est soit que c'est toi qui les invente soit c'est que ma bêta à négligé sont travail au quel cas je lui demanderai de le relire. Ensuite tu dis que je ne respecte pas l'univers du manga mais c'est une fic je ne suis pas obligée de respecté le manga de base en plus dans mon profile, si m'a mémoire est exacte, j'ai clairement marqué OOC donc **Out Of Context **de plus je ne suis pas la seule à joué avec l'âge des personnages. Haganemaru le fait bien elle, dans sa fic Survivre Naruto à environ 20 ans lorsque Jiraiya meurt alors que dans le manga il en as 15. Je ne fais que prendre les personnages de Naruto, l'univers ninja et après je mixe le tout à ma sauce après si ça ne te plait pas c'est pas mon problème. Tu dis que ma fic n'est pas marrante mais jusqu'à présent tu n'a lut qu'un seul chapitre alors je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas juger l'entièrté de ma fic en ne te basant que sur un seul chapitre, tu ne l'as peut-être pas trouvé drôle mais d'autre si, je ne vais pas la réécrire pour qu'elle corresponde à ton sens de l'humour. Voilà c'est tout je tenais à te répondre car je trouvais que tu t'étais un peu avancé. J'espère que la suite sera à ton gout et si c'est pas le cas tant pis. Cependant j'aime ta franchise et tu m'as dit tout ce que tu trouvait qui n'allait pas. Je te remercie de ta review à bientôt.

* * *

2ème chapitre:

Sasuke arriva chez lui avec un Naruto inconscient dans le bras et le porta directement dans sa chambre, l'allongeant sur son propre lit. Il porta à nouveaux la main au front du blond et remarqua que la fièvre avait un peu baissée, le vent l'ayant refroidit, il décida donc de le guérir. Le brun déshabilla son ami- rival et lui mit un de ses pyjamas puis se rendit dans la cuisine et revint peu de temps dans la chambre avec un bac à eau et une petite serviette qu'il trempa dans l'eau glacée et la posa sur le front du blond.

Il repartit dans la cuisine afin d'y préparer une soupe pour le blond, ayant conscience qu'il devrait nourrir ce dernier, ne pouvant le faire lui-même. De retour dans la chambre il s'assit au bord du lit, prenne une cuillère de soupe qu'il porta à sa bouche puis se pencha sur le blond posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui fit avaler le liquide, le nourrissant ainsi a la becquée, il reproduisit se mouvement jusqu'à ce que le bol soit totalement vide.

Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie ou se trouvaient des médicaments contre la fièvre, puis revint dans la chambre et la encore il dut faire avaler le produit au blond via un baiser. Se petit jeu ne déplaisait nullement au brun et était même ravie pouvant enfin goûter ses lèvres sur lesquelles il avait fantasmer. Il aurait bien voulu goûter au corps du blond qui était et est encore le centre de ses désirs mais il se refusait de briser la confiance et l'amitié que lui portait le blond, ces deux choses lui suffisant amplement…pour l'instant.

Aussi étant sur que le blond était endormit, il s'autorisa un simple geste. Le brun se pencha aussi dessus des lèvres du blond et y posa les siennes pour un baiser tendre, puis se releva et caressa la joue bronzée, et quitta la chambre afin de se rendre dans la salon ou il passerait la nuit.

Sasuke ne se serait jamais permit un tel geste en n'étant pas sûr de l'inconscience du blond, seulement voilà à ce moment là son assurance aurait pût être mise a l'épreuve car dés que la porte fut fermer, deux billes azur s'ouvrirent et fixèrent cette dernière.

Toujours en fixant la porte le blond porta un main a sa bouche et caressa ses lèvres qui avaient accueilli celles de Sasuke il y a peu de temps. Lui aussi avaient pris goût au petit jeu et se laissa nourrir car il savait que s'était pour l'alimenter, mais maintenant il était en plein doute…

Pourquoi ce baiser ? Naruto ne trouvait pas la réponse et ne voulait pas céder a l'espoir car lui aussi avait des sentiments pour le brun autres qu'amicaux mais il avait toujours eu peur de le lui avouer, non par manque de courage mais par peur de se faire rejeter comme il l'avait été lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Naruto ne voulait pas se poser de question maintenant, il était trop fatigué pour cela. Décidant qu'il repenserait à tout ça demain, il ferma ces paupières et se laissa enfouir dans le sommeil à nouveau, ignorant que la nuit aller être mouvementé…par d'affreux rêves…

Sasuke dormait paisiblement sur le canapé mais son sommeil fût troublé par des gémissements, ces derniers provenaient de la chambre ou se trouvait Naruto. Il se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci, au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait les gémissements devenaient plus net et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit le blond toujours allonger mais les jambes plier et ses bars croiser sur son visage, comme si il essayait de se défendre de quelque chose. Sasuke compris bien vite que le blond faisait un mauvais rêve, il gémissait des phrases dans un murmure et le brun compris l'une d'entre elles qui le décidas à le réveiller:

-Non…ne me faîtes pas de mal…c'est pas moi… c'est Kyuubi…c'est pas moi….

La phrase fut dite comme si elle était étouffée, et Sasuke compris en se rapprochant encore un peu du blond, que celui-ci pleurait, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux, roulaient sur sa joue et se perdaient dans la chevelure d'or. Le brun ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer avança sa main pour le sortir du cauchemar ou il se trouvait mais fut stopper dans son élan, écarquillant les yeux après avoir entendu une phrase que le blond avait clairement dite :

-Sasuke…ne me…laisse pas… revient…ne me quitte pas…

Naruto tendait maintenant un bras devant lui comme si il essayait d'attraper une chose qui se trouvait juste devant lui mais qui restait inatteignable.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, le blond rêvait de lui et le suppliait de rester, dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait fait très plaisirs au brun mais il savait que les souvenirs dont il rêvait étaient loin d'être joyeux. Il se baissa sur le blond mais dés qu'il posa la main sur son épaules, Naruto se redressa dans un élan, le bras toujours tendu devant lui mais cette fois il avait les yeux bien ouvert et cria tous ce qu'il avait dans le poumons…

-NE ME LAISSE PAS !!!!!!!!!!

-Naruto calme toi…

-REVIENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-USURATONKACHI !

Ce simple mot ramena Naruto à la réalité, ce calmant il laissa retomber son bras sur les draps et tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke qui le regardait guettant une nouvelle crise qui n'arriva pas. Sasuke était content de ne pas avoir eu à donner une baffe au blond pour le réveiller mais il voyait dans ces yeux un total égarement.

-Naruto sa va ?

-Sasuke ? Ou…ou est-ce que je suis ?

-T'es chez moi dobe. Je t'ai ramené ici parce que t'avais de la fièvre et qu'on était trop loin de chez toi. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Un…un peu…j'ai des trous de mémoire…

-La mémoire te reviendra en temps voulu et après une nuit de sommeil.

-…oui tu as raison…j'ai besoin de dormir…

-oui rendors-toi Naruto.

Sasuke effectua une légère pression sur l'épaule du blond afin de le faire basculer et allonger, il le recouvrit du drap et repartit en direction de la porte, mais au moment ou il fit un pas en direction de celle-ci Naruto attrapa le poignet du brun l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

-Naruto ?

-Est-ce que…?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

-Quoi ?!

Naruto avait détourné le regard et Sasuke pouvait voir les rougeurs sur ces joues malgré l'obscurité.

-Je sais que je te demande beaucoup… tu mas déjà soigner et tu t'es occupé de moi…mais s'il te plait dors avec moi…ce sera la dernière chose que je te demanderai.

-Naruto tu trouves pas que t'es un peu grand pour ça ?

-C'est pas la question…en vingt ans j'ai jamais rêvé…pas une seule fois…mais depuis un moment…je fais des cauchemars chaque soir…et j'ai peur de dormir seul maintenant…

-Ça fait combien de temps que sa dure ?

-Environ deux semaines…c'est pour ça que je vis avec Iruka-sensei…

-…ok.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Oui, allez pousse toi un peu…

Le blond s'exécuta, et laissa la place afin que Sasuke puisse se glisser sous les draps. Il était surpris que le brun veuille dormir avec lui mais oublie vite tout ça lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Sasuke contre son torse, le brun faisait dos à Naruto.

Le double de la malchance arriva lorsqu'un orage éclata, le blond ne supportant plus de dormir seul, cela allait devenir impossible maintenant. Sasuke sentit le blond sursauté et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait, il vit alors le blond en position de fétus, jambes recroquevillées, mains sur les oreilles afin de couvrir le son des éclairs et les yeux étroitement fermés.

Sasuke fut surpris même s'il savait que le blond avait une peur bleue des orages. Le brun soupira, puis se retourna afin d'être en face de Naruto, se rapprocha un peu et passa ses bras autour de lui. Naruto sursauta en sentant les bras du brun se refermer sur lui, protecteur, et leva le visage vers lui. Le brun en question avait les yeux fermés et une légère rougeur sur les joues, il pouvait le voir clairement tellement leurs visages étaient près, quelques centimètres les séparaient seulement. Le blond ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment décida ne pas poser de question et se resserra encore contre le brun s'attendant à ce qu'il le repousse mais contre toute attente Sasuke le serra encore plus contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment Naruto se détendit, dépliant les jambes afin de pouvoir se coller encore plus à Sasuke qui l'accueillit avec plaisir mais ça,le blond ne le savait pas.

Tout deux ne parlaient pas et se laissaient bercé par les battements du cœur de l'autre, partageant leur chaleur. C'est serein qu'ils plongèrent dans le bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, c'est seul que se réveilla Naruto, il porta une main à son front:

« la fièvre à pratiquement disparue, tant mieux. », il se leva, mais dût s'aider du mur,ses jambes encore faibles ne supportant pas très bien son poids, et se mis à la recherche de son ami qu'il trouva sans difficulté dans la cuisine sirotant un café et journal à la main.

-Ohayo

-Oh! Ohayo Naruto. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va beaucoup mieux merci, la fièvre a presque disparue.

-Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?

-Ne t'embête pas pour moi…

-Naruto…

-Oui je veux bien…merci encore.

-T'en fais pas, allez assieds-toi.

Naruto essaya tant bien que mal d'arriver jusqu'à la table et tituba plus d'une fois ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke…

-Tu ne tiens pas debout…

-Je vais bien, mes jambes sont encore un peu faibles c'est tout…

-…

-Je vais bien, assura le blond.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

-Pas beaucoup non.

La conversation pris fin, les deux ne parlant plus par politesse que par réel besoin, cependant quand Sasuke déposa devant le blond son petit déjeuner, ce dernier brisa le silence:

-Sasuke?

-Oui ?

-Je tenais à te remercier…pour hier.

-Oh!…de rien. C'est ce que font les amis après tout.

-Pas seulement pour m'avoir soigner et veiller sur moi mais aussi pour avoir accepter de dormir avec moi…tu n'étais pas obligé…

-…

-Donc…merci.

-…je t'en prie…

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, il aurait voulu dire que cela lui avait fais plaisirs car c'était ce qu'il pensait mais parfois il faut mieux garder ce que l'on pense secret et il décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu as fini de déjeuner ?

-Hm? Oh…oui!

-Très bien, alors va prendre une douche sa te feras du bien. La salle de bain est deux portes plus loin que la chambre.

Naruto acquiesça en silence et se leva de table mais il s'arrêta près de l'encadrement de la porte puis se tourna vers Sasuke, un souvenir venait de refaire surface dans sa tête et voulait avoir un réponse. Aussi, il se tourna vers le brun qui commençait à faire la vaisselle.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

« …m'as embrassé hier soir ? Non je peux pas lui demander ça… » Naruto s'était tût et avait détourner le regard, Sasuke lui, face au silence de son compagnon arrêta tout mouvement et le regardait avec curiosité, s'interrogeant sur ce que le blond voulait lui demander.

-Oui Naruto ?

-Euh…ri…rien…oublie.

Sur ce Naruto se tourna et passa la porta disparaissant dans le couloir et laissant le brun dans l'incompréhension.

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, mécontent que son ami lui cache des choses, surtout qu'il avait une vague idée de ce que voulait lui demandé le blond, et redoutait qu'il la repose car si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il ne pourrait plus occulté ses sentiments à Naruto.

Soudain quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, Sasuke soupira, arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers la porte. Il vit Naruto adossé au mur, s'aidant de celui-ci pour se diriger. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face un Kiba paniqué:

-Kiba ? Qu'est-ce…

-Sasuke tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto ?! Le coupa Kiba.

-Naruto ?

Il se retourna et regarda vers le blond, blond qui c'était figé en entendant la voix du maître chien.

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! C'est vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir !! »

-Naruto je te retrouve enfin! Tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis fais du soucis pour toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé hein?! J'étais inqui…

-LA FERME !!!!!

Naruto avait crié sur le maître chien et était maintenant retourné se tenant la tête d'une main comme si il avait une migraine et regardait le maître chien avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux :

-Naruto ?

-Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas été assez clair Kiba ?!

-Mais…

-Je veux plus te voir, c'est fini tu m'entends ?!

-Mais Naruto… Je t'aime moi !¨

-Oui mais moi non ! T'étais juste un passe-temps rien de plus !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-POURQUOI ?! PARCE QUE TU ME POURRI LA VIE, TU ENVAHI MON ESPACE VITAL, TU TE COLLE A MOI TEL UN CHEWING-GUM SUR UNE SEMELLE !

-…

-J'AI BESOIN DE LIBERTER KIBA ! CETTE LIBERTER JE NE L'AI PAS AVEC TOI !

Le maître chien n'en revenait pas des propos qui sortaient de la bouche du blond. Une pensée lui vint et il se tourna vers Sasuke(qui n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait donc toujours prés de la porte d'entrée) sourcils froncée et le jaugea avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

-C'est à cause lui hein ? Tu me quittes pour ce traître ?!

-Déjà pour ta survie tu ne dis plus jamais que c'est un traître devant moi. Ensuite ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas. J'ai le droit d'aller avec qui bon me semble. Et maintenant dégage!

-Mais Naruto…

-DEGAGE !!

Il ne fallait pas mettre les nerfs de Naruto à vif et ça le maître chien le savait. C'est résigné qu'il sortit de la demeure, non sans avoir toiser froidement son propriétaire. C'était à cause de lui que le blond le quittait, il en était sûr, il avait remarquer l'attitude de Naruto envers le brun, il lui jetait des œillades quand il était certain que personne ne le regardais et cette attitude était réciproque,Sasuke faisant de même.

Kiba rangea sa colère et étant bon joueur il espéra que ces deux la sois heureux et alla se faire réconforter par un autre brun…

Dans la demeure de l'Uchiha tout était resté en suspens, le brun regardait le blond et ce dernier agacée et rendue acide par la visite de Kiba céda vite et rompu le silence qui c'était installé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

-Je ne poserais aucune question…pour l'instant…

-Tant mieux parce que j'ai pas envie d'y répondre…pas maintenant…

C'est sans un mot de plus que le blond se rendit dans la salle de bain avec difficulté et y entra ne fermant tout de même pas la porte pour s'y jamais il avait besoin d'aide, bien que l'idée le répugne dans l'état de faiblesse ou il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul.

Sasuke lui se re-rendit dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle, le bruit de la douche lui parvenait en arrière fond. Il voulait en savoir plus mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le blond à bout et décida de mettre sa curiosité de côté,surtout que le blond en question avait laisser sous entendre qu'il lui répondrait plus tard.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, ayant du linge de rechange pour le blond, mais il ne reçu pour seule réponse que le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait.

-Naruto ?

Toujours rien, aucune réponse.

-Naruto je rentre…

-…

Ne lui répondant pas, le brun se décida à rentrer et vit que le blond se douchait toujours et n'avait pas bouger la tête en sa direction.

-Naruto…je te laisse le linge et les habits sur le bac. Je pars faire les courses, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux…

Cette fois, il put voir à travers la vitre de la douche que le blond avait tourné le visage en sa direction et acquiesçait de la tête. Il déposa les habits, puis se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment où il allait partir Naruto l'appela:

-Sasuke ?

-Oui Naruto? dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Naruto avait ouvert un peu la vitre de la douche et se pencha un peu pour montrer son visage à Sasuke. Le brun se sentit défaillir à la vue que lui offrait le blond, bien qu'il ne lui montrait que son visage, cela lui suffisait pour lui donner une érection. Il faut dire que le blond savait jouer de l'érotisme, les cheveux trempés, les goûtes d'eau qui ne se perdaient pas dans la chevelure d'or roulaient sur le visage bronzée et celles qui ne terminaient pas dans sa bouche continuaient de couler sur son torse…

Sasuke se ressaisit, attendant pourquoi Naruto l'avait appeler, ce dernier le regardait dans les yeux en lui souriant tendrement et comme sur le chemin du village hier lui dit ce simple mot :

-Merci.

Sasuke devinant qu'il ne le remerciait pas seulement pour le soin qu'il lui accordait mais aussi parce qu'il n'insistait pas sur se qui c'était déroulé avec Kiba.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire puis sortit de la salle de bain, de la demeure et se dirigea vers le marché où il avait des courses à faire.

Lorsqu'il revint il se rendit dans la cuisine pour y déposé les courses, et trouva Naruto sur le bord de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main et le regard perdu au loin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et certaines maisons éteignaient déjà les lumières.

Le vent jouait librement avec les mèches de blé, le brun se gorgeait de cette vue ne sachant pas quand le blond repartirait chez lui, il désirait en profiter au maximum.

-Konban wa Naruto.

-Okaerinasai Sasuke, lui dit le blond en lui souriant.

Le blond ne savait pas à quel point cette phrase fit plaisir au brun, le faite qu'il lui souhaite la bienvenue à la maison mis de bonne humeur Sasuke.

-Ta fièvre a-t-elle totalement baissée ?

-Oui elle a totalement disparu. Que Kami-sama bénisse les médicaments hahaha !

Le blond éclata d'un rire franc cette fois et même le brun ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement. La bonne humeur du blond déteignait toujours sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ? demanda le blond.

-J'avais penser faire des rouleaux de printemps à moins que tu n'aimes pas…

-Non! J'adore les rouleaux de printemps!

-Ok.

Sasuke mis donc ses capacités culinaires à la préparation du dîner, les rouleaux étant fait, il les mit au four et se prépara lui aussi un thé, repensant à la dispute de l'après-midi mais ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment. Le blond ayant deviné la curiosité qui le rongeait, décida que vivant sous son toit et vu tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il pouvait répondre à ses interrogations et lança donc le sujet en premier:

-Tu peux les poser tes questions Sasuke tu sais ? Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Y répondras-tu ? A toutes ?

-Elles sont si nombreuses que ça ?

-J'en ai pas mal oui…

-Soit ! J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir alors oui je répondrais à chacune d'entre elles !

-Bien…

Sasuke avait en effet de nombreuse question et ne savait pas par où commencer, après réflexion il commença par celle qui lui paraissait la plus évidente.

-Tu es gay ?

-En fait…je suis plutôt bi, je m'envoie des hommes comme des femmes.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Kiba ?

-Était…, le corrigea le blond.

-Pardon….était…

-Ça allait faire une semaine demain.

-Pourquoi l'avoir quitter ?

-Tu m'as entendu non ? Ce chien me bouffait tout mon espace et je supporte pas ça.

-Quand t'es tu rendu compte de ton attirance envers les hommes ?

-Il y a deux ans.

-Donc tu as eu d'autres partenaires que Kiba ?

-Oui, j'ai eu Néji pendant un temps, Shino aussi, Gaara même ainsi que Sai et récemment Kiba.

-Eh ben ! Tu chômes pas toi !

-Je suis surpris que l'idée que je sois bi ne te répugne pas. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois dégoûté et que tu me vires de chez toi à grand coup de pied dans le cul.

Naruto souriait moqueur, mais Sasuke ne put rien faire d'autres que lui rendre son sourire cependant se rictus s'effaça car une autre question qui n'était pas en rapport avec la dispute lui trottait dans la tête. Le blond comme ayant deviné ses pensées continua sur la lancée :

-Toi tu as autre chose à me demander et c'est pas en rapport avec Kiba.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Naruto sourit face à la tête d'ahuri que faisait Sasuke « Normalement c'est pas moi qui fait cette tête ? »

-Je te connais Teme je sais quand quelque chose te perturbe. Pose la ta question, j'y répondrait je te le promets.

-Hier quand je t'ai ramener…en fait j'ai vu que t'avais des problèmes avec des gars et…j'ai entendu un peu de la conversation…

-Toute tu veux dire ?

-Tu savais que j'étais là ?

-Je suis pas aspirant Rokudaime pour rien !

-C'est pas faux…

-Bon continue…je suppose que quelque chose dans ce que j'ai dit t'as perturbé…est-ce parce que j'ai demandé un peu de gratitude ?

-Non ! Non pas du tout de ce côté je suis même d'accord avec toi !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation. « Oï ! Sasuke qui dit que je mérite de la gratitude ! La fin du monde est proche ! »

Le brun passant outre la réaction du blond décida de continuer:

-Non en fait j'ai entendu l'un des gars dire que tu étais…le réceptacle de Kyuubi…est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-…Oui c'est vrai, il y a vingt le Yondaime enferma un démon renard à neuf queues dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, ce nouveau-né c'étais moi.

-…

-Toi aussi tu vas me traiter de monstre maintenant ?

-Non Naruto, tu sais très bien que je suis comme toi un peu inhumain. Je n'ai pas le droit de te nommer ainsi parce que sinon je ne verrai pas ma propre réalité.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Naruto qui pouvait trouver réconfort auprès de Sasuke et cela, il l'appréciait vraiment.

Un chose revint à la mémoire du brun mais pas une question qu'il se posait mais une question que voulait lui poser le blond ce matin et il c'était résigné à la fin, après les confessions que lui avait fait le blond, il conclut qu'il pouvait aborder ce sujet.

-Dis moi Naruto…que voulait tu me demander ce matin ?

-Pardon ?

-Ce matin avant que Kiba n'arrive tu voulais me poser une question mais tu as abandonné. C'était quoi cette question ?

-…

Le blond ne répondit pas mais savait que son visage le trahissait, car il sentait que son sang s'enflammait au niveau des joues et sut aussi qu'il avait raison en voyant Sasuke dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur.

Le brun prenant un peu d'assurance se rapprocha du blond mais resta à une certaine distance de celui-ci pour ne pas l'affoler.

-Est-ce que ce serait en rapport avec un acte que j'aurais eu hier soir ?

-…!

Sasuke sut qu'il avait mis en plein dans le mil en voyant les yeux du blond s'agrandir encore et ses joues s'empourprer tellement qu'elles pouvaient rivaliser avec des tomates.

-Tu étais réveillé ?!

-…

Naruto détourna le regard n'osant plus plonger ses yeux dans ceux onyx de son ami mais acquiesça cependant avec un hochement de tête. Contre tout attente et au grand étonnement du blond, Sasuke s'approcha encore plus et pris le visage de Naruto entre ses mains attendant que celui-ci lève le regard vers lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas a faire, et cette fois se fut à Naruto de se sentir défaillir le visage de Sasuke n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien leurs souffle se mêlant et le blond se perdit dans un océan noir.

Sasuke posa cette question avec une lenteur délibérée:

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussé ?

-…

-Réponds-moi Naruto.

Le blond sut qu'il était inutile de fuir et ce décida à lui répondre « De toute façon il l'aurait sut tôt ou tard… »:

-Tu te souviens que j'avais dit avoir quitter Kiba car il m'étouffait ?

-Oui ?

-…en réalité…il y a une autre raison…

-…

-Ça faisait un moment…que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre…

-..Tu veux dire…

- …oui Sasuke…

-tu…m'aimes…?

-…

Naruto ne dit rien mais fit oui d'un mouvement de tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Mais tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Salut Sasuke comment ça va ? Au fait tu sais pas la dernière nouvelle je suis gay et en plus amoureux de toi ! C'est ça que tu voulais que je te dise ?

-…

-Non Sasuke, j'ai préféré fermer ma grande gueule et rester à tes côtés en tant qu'ami plutôt que de te perdre. Je ne voulais pas que tu me fuies…

-Mais je n'allais pas te fuir! Je t'aime aussi Baka !!!!

-…qu…quoi ?

-Je t'aime !

Naruto n'en croyais pas ses yeux, Sasuke l'aimait ! Le beau brun sur lequel il avait fantasmé depuis plusieurs années, le beau brun qu'il aimait éprouvait la même chose.

Sasuke voyait que le blond avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle, il faut dire que pour une sacrée nouvelle c'était une sacrée nouvelle !

Les deux s'aimaient depuis longtemps mais aucun d'entre eux ne le savait.

S'étant enfin avouer leur amour réciproque ils allaient enfin pouvoir être réunis et ce dans tous les sens du terme…

* * *

Voilou chapitre 2 posté, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 XD !


	3. Chapter 3

Me voila de retour avec le chapitre trois de mon histoire qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les precédent chapitre. Merci aussi à queenofkrass, sasunarufann, An author alone in the dark et à tous les autres qui me suivent et m'encourage à continuer. Prochain chapitre la fin de l'histoire. Bon sans plus attendre je m'écrase et laisse place à ma fic.

* * *

**3ème chapitre:**

Sasuke s'était enfin déclaré à Naruto éprouvait la même chose envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas mesuré l'immensité du bonheur qu'il ressentait. Ce fut après un doux sourire envers son ami- rival, qui le regardait ahuri, qu'il se pencha avec lenteur pour ne pas affoler le blond et entoura sa taille ainsi que ses épaules de ses bras pour une douce étreinte. Logeant sa tête dans le cou bronzé, humant la peau à l'odeur de miel et sentant sa douceur contre sa joue.

Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir, les bras le long du corps, ses pensées vagabondaient librement. Il oublia vite ces futiles interrogations, il aimait Sasuke et c'était réciproque. Tout doucement il leva les bras, un en direction des épaules du brun et un autre en direction de sa nuque. Il répondit à l'étreinte avec timidité d'abord mais, il éprouva le besoin de se serrer encore plus contre le corps du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il perdit une main dans la chevelure d'ébène, goûtant sa texture, savourant sa douceur et le soyeux de son toucher. Il posa son visage sur l'épaule du brun et se laissa aller durant ce moment de calme.

Sasuke ne voulait pas brusquer le blond mais vu qu'il avait répondu à son étreinte …

Tout doucement alors il leva la tête de son épaule et la tourna vers le blond. Approchant ses lèvres de celles de SON blond, blond qui le vit venir et tourna lui aussi la tête vers SON brun, étant tout aussi désireux que lui de s'approprier ses lèvres. Le porteur du sharingan les posa lentement sur celles du blond n'osant pas approfondir le baiser, se contentant de goûter leur douceur, leur saveur, frémissant en sentant leur moiteur, il voulait plus mais ne voulait pas brusquer le kitsune.

Ce fut Naruto qui répondit avec envie, sa main qui se trouvait déjà dans les cheveux corbeaux fourragea encore plus et agrippa une pleine poignée de mèches approchant encore plus son visage de celui de Sasuke, mêlant leurs souffles qui commençaient à devenir saccadés.

Devant se brusque enthousiasme, le sharingan sortit sa langue la passant sur les lèvres rosées et déjà gonflée par le plaisir, demanda le passage. Passage qui fut accordé. Le blond avait entrouvert la bouche, lui aussi ne désirant que trop embrasser pleinement le brun. Désire vite réalisé, Sasuke venait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres et explorait l'intérieur de sa bouche, tâtant son palet, suivant le chemin de ses dents et finissant par venir s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle pour une danse langoureuse.

S'enroulant, se touchant ou se frôlant, Sasuke ne quittait la bouche du blond que pour mieux la reprendre. La main qui était sur les épaules de Naruto descendait petit à petit, caressant son bras, effleurant ses côtes et se glissant finalement sur ses reins, l'écrasant contre son torse.

L'Uzumaki frémit, un frisson le parcourait tout le long de son être et allait finalement se loger dans son bas ventre, commencent à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Les lèvres de Sasuke provoquaient en lui des palpitations de plaisirs lorsqu'elles bougeaient à l'unisson avec les siennes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à regrets d'ailleurs, tout deux étaient hors d'haleine. Le porteur du sharingan posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du kitsune et appuya son front contre celui de sa moitié. Ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles ; ce fut Sasuke qui le retrouva en premier et qui parla brisant ainsi le silence qui c'était installé.

-Dis moi Naruto ?

-Hn ?

-Il te voulait quoi Kakashi ce matin ?

-Oh…

Malgré le sourire qu'avait le blond, Sasuke avait remarqué que la lueur joyeuse dans son regard avait un peu disparu.

-Il…il voulait savoir…si j'avais trouvé un appartement, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais tu en as un d'appartement non ?

-Euh…j'en avais un.

-Avais ? Comment ça ? demanda le brun interloqué.

-Le proprio m'a jeté dehors, j'ai jusqu'à demain après-midi pour partir.

-Quoi ?! Mais…pourquoi ?

-Il ne voulait pas d'un monstre comme locataire.

Naruto eu un sourire sans joie quand il termina la phrase.

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis vivre avec Iruka-sensei ?

-Oui Usuratonkachi contrairement à toi j'ai une bonne mémoire…, soupira l'Uchiha.

-Ah! Les amabilités reprennent, le grand retour de Sasuke Uchiha ! J'avais peur de devoir te foutre un coup de pied au cul…

-Tu l'aurais vraiment fais ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Si tu me pose la question c'est que tu ne me connais pas vraiment ! Tu me déçois Teme !

-Enfin bref…continu ton histoire…

-Merci.

Ils se sourirent, Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke, qui c'était assis près de lui, trouvant ainsi une position plus confortable, et l'embrassa à nouveau puis continua son récit.

-Ça allait faire deux semaines que j'habitais avec Iruka-sensei, j'allais d'ailleurs m'installer définitivement avec lui puisqu'il me l'avait proposé et me jurais que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Seulement voilà, j'ais appris récemment que Iruka et Kakashi étaient plus au moins…proches…et avaient décidé de vivre ensemble. Alors j'ai décidé de partir et de les laisser afin qu'ils aient leur intimité. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie tant bien que mal de me trouver un endroit ou vivre, mais ça devient carrément mission impossible, les proprios ne voulant pas…enfin quelqu'un…de mon genre comme locataire, expliqua le blond.

-Alors où habites- tu depuis ?

-Shikamaru m'a hébergé mais je peux pas abuser de son hospitalité plus longtemps. Faut que je me trouve un appart et vite, mais ça va pas être simple vu les problèmes que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, je pense pas que ça va s'arranger.

Sasuke se leva, et se dirigea vers le four afin de surveiller la cuisson des rouleaux qu'il avait un peu oublié avec les derniers événements qui c'étaient produits, la vérité soit dite. Décidant qu'ils étaient prêts, il les sortit du four et les posa dans une assiette avant de se retourner vers Naruto, qui le regardait faire en silence, et de lui dire avec un sourire charmeur:

-Tu n'as qu'à vivre avec moi !

-Qu…quoi ?!

-Viens vivre ici avec moi. Je me fiche totalement que tu ais un renard plus que maléfique en ton sein. Je t'aime Naruto pour ce que tu es, et je refuse que tu vives sous les ponts à cause de vieux cons qui ne savent pas être reconnaissants et respectueux envers leur futur Rokudaime, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais je ne veux pas te poser de problème Sasuke…, dit le blond gêné par la proposition.

-Cesse de te monter le bourrichon…puisque c'est moi qui te le propose.

-Mais…

-Je n'accepterais pas que tu refuses dobe ! le coupa le brun.

Le renard le regardait avec une expression d'ahuri qui fit fondre le cœur de glace du sharingan. Ce dernier ne put réprimer son excès de joie lorsque le blond accepta de vivre avec lui et le pris dans ces bras tellement fort que si Naruto n'étais pas robuste, sa cage thoracique aurait volée en éclat. Il lui donna un baiser puis, ils s'assoirent afin de déguster le repas préparer avec soin par l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier posa une question au blond qui buvait, et qui failli s'étranglé en l'entendant.

-Ton comportement particulièrement anti-social de ces derniers temps, avait un rapport avec les problèmes que tu avais ?

-…pas vraiment…, dit le blond le rouge aux joues.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto détournait le regard, gêné au plus haut point que l'Uchiha lui pose cette question. Il était sur que s'il lui répondait, il le trouverais encore plus baka. Non, il se refusait de lui répondre mais sentait sur lui un regard pesant et savait qu'il craquerait bientôt.

-Oï Naruto je viens de te poser une question ! s'emporta le brun.

-Merci j'ai entendu je suis pas sourd ! Mais j'ai pas envie de te répondre !

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Il me semble qu'étant devenu ton petit copain j'ai le droit d'avoir une explication concernant ton comportement non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le fait que tu sois mon petit ami mais…, hésita l'Uzumaki.

-Mais ?

-Tu vas te moquer de moi si je te dis le pourquoi de mon comportement ! assura le blond.

-Quoi, plus que je ne le fait d'habitude ?!

-Ouais…tu marques un point…

Naruto continuait d'être réticent mais s'avoua vite vaincu en sentant que le brun voulait une réponse et qu'il n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir eu. Ce qu'un Uchiha voulait, un Uchiha l'obtenait !

-Bon d'accord ! J'abandonne ! Mais promet moi de ne pas te moquer !

-Je te promets que dalle ! Juste d'essayer.

-…ok, s'avoua-t-il, vaincu.

C'était le mieux qu'il puisse obtenir de la par de Sasuke.

-Si j'avais un comportement…disons…anormalement anti-social ces dernier temps…c'était fais exprès. Je voulais…comment dire ça sans que tu me prennes pour un con doubler d'un fou…, chipota le blond.

-Accouche dobe !

-Euh…je me suis que…si j'avais un comportement…plus froid et mystérieux…un peu comme le tien… les gens s'intéresserai plus à moi, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Ton comportement avait comme unique but d'attirer l'attention ?! Mais… baka !!!

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, soupira l'Uzumaki.

-Enfin Naruto c'est complètement ridicule !

-Pas tant que ça ! Tu étais là hier, tu as entendu ces gars dire qu'il préférait t'avoir pour Hokage plutôt que moi ! Ça prouve à quel point les gens on plus confiance en toi quand moi !

-Ça ne prouve rien du tout ! Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses tenir compte des propos de ces types ! s'emporta le brun.

-Mais il n'y a pas seulement qu'eux Sasuke ! Beaucoup d'autres sont du même avis !

-Pourquoi t'occuper de cela ? L'avis des autres ne te préoccupait pas que cela avant.

-Oui. Avant. Mais c'est différent maintenant, je suis le futur Rokudaime Sasuke ! Comment exercé cette fonction sachant que j'ai été élu mais que le village désapprouve ?! Certes j'ais des amis qui me soutiendront mais comparer au village en entier ça fait peu, très peu, déclara Naruto.

-…

-Dis moi comment je pourrais exercé une fonction qui est de protéger ce village alors que ce dernier à peur de son propre futur Hokage ?

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire, il voulait trouver les mots qui réconforteraient son blond mais le son était comme bloqué dans sa gorge et ne pouvait sortir. Il voyait maintenant le même blond s'accouder sur la table et cacher son visage dans ses deux mains. Le sharingan comprit que Naruto pleurait non seulement au perles salées qui tombaient sur la table mais aussi à la voix du blond quand il repris la parole, voix qui était perturbées par ses sanglots…

-Je n'en peux plus Sasuke, j'en ai marre…J'en peux plus des regards de haine que l'on me lance dans la rue ou des regards de peur lorsque je me fâche ou me bats. Je n'en peux plus de voir des parents éloigner leurs enfants lorsqu'ils s'approchent de moi. Dis moi Sasuke…que dois-je faire pour que les gens m'apprécient, pour qu'ils ne me haïssent plus, pour qu'ils n'aient plus peur de moi ?

Le blond éclata alors en sanglots. Sasuke ne supportant plus cette vision, se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer la chaise qui tomba par terre, et pris Naruto dans ses bras lui caressant le dos d'un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. L'Uzumaki s'accrocha au sharingan tel un naufragé à une bouée et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

-Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi Naruto. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive. Nous sommes ensemble et rien à part la mort ne nous séparera. Et s'y il y a une vie après celle-ci, on la passera ensemble. Je ne te quitterais pas Naruto…jamais, assura le brun.

Le blond se dégagea de son emprise et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une trace de mensonge mais n'en trouva aucune. Il en était sûr car ses yeux ne pouvaient lui mentir. Les gens trouvaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune émotion, mais lui pouvaient lires à l'intérieur de ses pupilles d'onyx.

Un son mélodieux retentit a ses oreilles, le son le plus beau qu'il est jamais entendu. Il regarda d'où provenait cette musique angélique et posa son regard sur le brun accroupit face à lui. Brun qui en cet instant riait.

Naruto trouvant que ses malheurs n'étaient pas sujets à plaisanterie lui demanda de quoi il riait:

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien… ça va peut-être te paraître dingue mais…moi c'est à toi que je voulais ressembler, dit-t-il.

-Pardon ?!

Le kitsune avait bien du mal en effet, à croire qu'il veuille lui ressembler, il trouvait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « modèle ».

Sasuke devant la tête de son blond émit à nouveau un petit rire enfantin mais dénué de moquerie et se lança dans les explications.

-Tu attires la sympathie des gens, bien que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Tu leur donnes envie de se confier à toi. Moi maintenant il me serra bien difficile de regagner la confiance des villageois que toi tu as acquise depuis longtemps

La encore, le blond avait du mal à y croire.

-Tout est tellement plus simple avec toi. On dit les choses comme elles viennent, sans avoir peur de leur répercutions. J'ai essayé d'être un peu comme toi, plus ouvert, heureux, de parler plus de moi, de me faire des liens avec d'autres personnes. Je t'avouerais franchement que je ne suis pas doué, déclara l'Uchiha.

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un sourire en coin qui fit littéralement s'enflammer les joues du blond. Il regarda son renard un instant puis ajouta:

-Redevient celui que tu étais avant Naruto. Fais le pour moi.

-Je…

Le blond ne savait quoi dire, il voulait faire plaisir à son brun. Seulement le Naruto qu'il avait été, dormait profondément dans les ténèbres de ses souvenirs et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'en sortir.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre Sasuke… mis à part essayer. Celui que j'étais avant a trop longtemps été malmené et il n'en reste aujourd'hui que des fragments. Je ne peux reconstruire le puzzle en entier mais une partie je pense en être capable…, dit-il.

Et c'était effectivement tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ces dernières années avaient achevé ce qui restait du Naruto d'autrefois. Il ferais un effort pour sa moitié, mais cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence, il devrait aider Naruto à retrouver le bon chemin. Il posa sa main contre la joue bronzée. Le renard s'appuya sur celle-ci, se perdant dans les sensations que lui procurait la peau du brun. Il fit à son tour promettre quelque chose à ce dernier :

-Et toi promets moi d'arrêter d'essayer de me ressembler !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Déjà que j'ai du mal avec le comportement que tu adopte avec moi en ce moment, j'ai peur de voir ce que sa donnerait si tu te livrais totalement ! plaisanta le renard.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je sois plus ouvert !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'aime bien mais je dois avouer que le Sasuke Uchiha mystérieux et arrogant ça a son charme…, expliqua-t-il.

Cette fois ce fut au sharingan de sentir l'afflux de sang monter vers ses joues mais descendre aussi…

Ce fut tant la phrase que la manière dont il l'avait dite qui provoqua pareil réaction chez le brun. Effectivement le blond avait dite cette tirade avec un sourire provocateur et lui avait jeter une œillade où la timidité n'était plus la bienvenue.

Le sharingan se sentait étroit dans son pantalon, son membre déjà dressé au maximum promettait de déchirer son bermuda si l'Uzumaki continuait de se montrer aussi sensuel. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se retenir lorsque Naruto rougissait, trouvant le pourpre de ses joues particulièrement excitant, si maintenant il se mettait à faire du rentre dedans…le brun ne tarderait pas à le plaquer contre un mur…

Naruto lui, avait déjà remarqué la bosse qui s'était formée à l'entrejambe de son compagnon depuis un moment. Il éprouvait lui aussi beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas sauter sur le brun et lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant quitte à foutre la cuisine en l'air… mais il voulait jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Sasuke avant de lui laisser quartier libre.

Il se pencha donc vers celui-ci et lui roula une pelle, la danse langoureuse du premier baiser avait laissé place à un combat à mort. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient passant l'une sous l'autre, mélangeant leurs salives ne formant plus qu'une, se quittant afin de mieux lutter, une fois de plus.

Sasuke ne put retenir un gémissement et cela n'échappa pas au blond qui pris encore plus d'assurance. Il posa une main sur le torse de ce dernier afin de le faire basculer par terre, profitant de cet attouchement pour sentir la robustesse de celui-ci. Il sentait la ligne que traçaient les pectoraux sous le T-shirt, ils étaient fins mais bien présents.

Ils terminèrent par terre, le brun en dessous posant les mains dans le dos du renard, les passant sous le haut de pyjama, caressant sa colonne vertébrale et continuant toujours de l'embrasser. Sa moitié, elle, avait glissée ses mains sous le T-shirt et faisait courir les doigts de sa main gauche sur les abdos qui se tendaient sous ses caresses. Sa main droite elle s'occupait des tétons du brun, déjà durcit par le plaisirs, les titillait passant autour sans jamais les toucher faisant languir davantage son partenaire.

Naruto pouvait sentir contre son ventre le membre érigé du brun et ondula des hanches, faisant rencontrer leurs virilités.

Ce dernier mouvement arracha un râle de plaisirs au deux ninjas qui se regardait intensément, avec cette même lueur de désir dans leurs yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que le blond arrêta tout mouvement, lui donna un ultime bécot et se leva en lui disant :

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Il disparut dans le couloir sans un regard vers le brun, frustré, qui était resté étendu par terre. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte faisaient qu'il avait une expression abasourdie. Il était évident que l'Uchiha était plus qu'estomaqué que le blond le laisse planter dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Il eu cependant un sourire mauvais en pensant qu'il lui ferait payer cet affront. On ne contrarie pas un Uchiha sans en payer les conséquences !

Le blond en question était maintenant sous la douche, se faisant violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sasuke allait forcément lui en vouloir mais il s'en fichait, rien que pour voir sa tête il était capable d'endurer sa colère. L'Uzumaki ne semblait pas se douter de la suite des événements. Il ne savait pas ce que donnait un Uchiha lorsqu'il était poussé à bout sexuellement. Le pauvre ne pourrait sûrement plus marcher pendant au moins une semaine…

Lorsqu'il sortie de la douche, il trouva le brun dans le salon, totalement avachi sur le canapé télécommande en main et zappant toute les chaînes. Le télé n'était qu'une distraction pour le sharingan afin de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la cuisine. Échec total ! Maintenant que Naruto était dans la pièce, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça !

Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier pour lui lancer une réplique sanglante mais fût stopper dans son élan à la vu du renard. Il n'avait sur lui que le bas de son pyjamas et rien d'autre ! Laissant apprécier la vue de son torse à son brun. L'Uchiha lui, dût fournir un effort incommensurable afin de retenir une hémorragie nasale.

Il pouvait voir le torse de son kitsune. Les pectoraux se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, ses abdos finement dessiné mais bien présent, une légère ligne de poils partait du nombril et descendait plus bas, se perdant dans le pantalon, lui montrant le chemin qu'il devrait prendre.

Il regarda ensuite les bras, musclés délicatement mais qui cachait une incroyable force. Il s'attarda sur le visage de son compagnon, les cheveux encore humides se collaient sur son front et sa nuque. Les yeux céruléens luisant de désir, étaient un peu étirés sur la tempe lui donnant un regard félin. La ligne de sa mâchoire bien faite et enfin les lèvres rosées qui en cet instant s'étiraient en un sourire espiègle.

Tout son être lui criait de lui sauter dessus!

Le blond trouvait sa réaction très amusante et décida de pousser le jeu encore plus loin. Il se plaça à côté de lui, un peu distant mais assez près pour lui faire sentir la chaleur de son corps, évitant de le toucher, faisant subir au brun la pire des tortures, autant mentale que physique.

L'Uchiha dont l'excitation n'avait pas diminué depuis la cuisine, grandissait encore. Il ne pourrait se retenir bien longtemps. Son souffle devint saccadé et il commençait à suer.

Naruto dut porter une main à la bouche afin de ne pas éclater de rire, le geste n'échappa pas au brun:

-Ce n'est pas drôle Naruto ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Haha haha ! Oh que si ça l'est ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

L'Uzumaki éclata d'un rire franc.

-Tsss…et dire que c'est pour toi que je me retiens…

-Mais qui te demande de te retenir ?

Le blond regardait à présent Sasuke dans les yeux, plongeant directement dans les ténèbres de ses pupilles. On pouvait y lire tout le désir que lui portait l'Uchiha. Il décida qu'il avait suffisamment torturé le sharingan et jugea qu'il méritait une récompense.

Il se pencha sur le brun, pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la mordillant légèrement pour enfin la lécher, faisant passer un message très clair à celui-ci. Il avait envie de lui et ne pouvait refréner ses ardeurs.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles offertes, passant le barrage, l'embrassant pleinement en un baiser sensuel, plus aussi chaste que les premières fois, mêlant leurs langues et se caressant.

Le brun prit le renard dans ses bras et se leva, les menant à la chambre pour la suite de leurs ébats. Le blond, lui, passa ses bras autour de la nuque pâle ainsi que les jambes autour de la taille pour un meilleur maintien. Son compagnon en profita pour glisser ses mains sur ses fesses les massant doucement et les préparant pour leur doux châtiment.

Naruto ne pût retenir un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de du brun. L'Uchiha savourait le fait de dominer le renard. Il lui trouva d'ailleurs un surnom approprier.

-Alors kitsune on rigole plus ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Kitsune. Je trouve que ça te va très bien, expliqua le brun.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un sourire pervers et moqueur. Le blond ne dit plus rien, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite en jouant avec la libido de Sasuke, il accepta sa punition, après tout…il l'avait mérité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre, l'Uchiha déposa presque brutalement le blond sur le lit, ce qui a fait que le blond était maintenant allongé avec un Sasuke dépravé. Le brun se releva allant vers la porte, lançant un regard au blondinet qui se relevait sur ses coudes et lui disant toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres :

-Je vais te faire payer pour avoir jouer avec mes nerfs, crois moi… je vais te faire crier mon petit kitsune !

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il ferma la porte, les enfermant dans une chambre où l'air n'était plus que sensualité et bestialité…

* * *

Et voila j'imagine que vous savez très bien ce qui va se passer dans le prochains chapitre bandes de petits coquin XD... reviews s'il vous plait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous sa fait un ptit moment qu'on sait pas vu hein ? Bref je passe juste pour vous mettre le dernier chap de mon histoire ( he oui déja la fin T.T ) et finir en beauté avec le lemon que vous attendez tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer mon précédent chapitre et je vous retrouve bientôt pour ma prochaine fic qui sera " Reviens vers moi..." mais elle n'apparaîtra pas avant longtemps car je l'ai écrite à la main ( vi avec un crayon et une feuille) et elle fait 165 pages donc ça me prendra du temps pour tout réecrire et après faut encore que ma bêta la corrige en attendant je vous mets ce dernier chapitre avec l'espoire que vous l'apprecierez autant que les autres ^^

* * *

**4eme chapitre :**

Sasuke approchait d'un pas délibérément lent vers le lit, savourant la vue que lui offrait le blond.

Naruto se relevait sur les coudes, jambes écartées dans une pose sensuelle et provocatrice, les joues bien rouges et le regard luisant de désir, son souffle commençait à devenir saccadé alors que le brun n'avait même pas encore entrepris ses caresses.

Posant une main sur le torse doré, Sasuke incita le blond à s'allonger en entier sur le lit. L'Uchiha prenait déjà la bouche de Naruto, explorant d'une langue fougueuse la cavité buccale de ce dernier. Ses mains parcouraient son buste humide, caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Ils pris les mains de Naruto dans l'une des siennes, l'autre étant occupé à torturer les tétons, et ramena les bras du blond au-dessus de sa tête. Ils touchaient les barreaux de la tête de lit.

Sasuke approfondit le baiser, faisant gémir le blond sous lui et invoqua un petit serpent qui s'enroula autour des poignets de Naruto, les attachant fermement aux barreaux du lit. L'Uzumaki ne sentit rien, trop perdu dans les sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres et les mains du brun.

La bouche de l'Uchiha descendit dans le cou bronzé, goûtant à la peau qui avait une odeur de miel, marquant son passage par des rougeurs, ainsi tout le mode saurait que le blond lui appartenait désormais.

Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi plus de surface à explorer, mordiller, suçoter. Il voulut bouger les mains mais se rendis compte que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Aussi il leva la tête et vis avec stupeur le petit serpent qui s'enroulait autour de ses poignets.

Sasuke sentit que le blond ne bougeait plus, et le regarda fixer le reptile. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Vengeance Kitsune ! plastronna-t-il avec fierté.

Naruto reporta son attention sur le brun qui en ce moment avait un rictus pervers. Il détourna le regard, rougissant et se jura mentalement de ne plus pousser le brun à bout. Il ferma les yeux les sensations commençait à le parcourir de nouveaux maintenant que Sasuke avait repris ses caresses. Sa bouche traçait des sillon brûlant, rendant la torture que le blond lui avait fais subir mais amplifiée dix fois. Sa langue roulait autour mais ne touchait jamais les bouts de chair, martyrisant le blond qui voulait plus, toujours plus, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à demander.

-Sa..aaaanh..suke…mmmmh…

-Hm?

-Plus…annnnh…

-Plus quoi ? demanda le brun conscient et fière que sa petite séance de torture ait porté ses fruits.

-Plus…vas-y…plus fran… chement…

- Supplie-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto se mordit la lèvres du bas, ce que lui faisait le brun était tellement bon qu'il en voulait plus, mais supplier était pour lui une épreuve. Si l'Uchiha avait de la fierté Naruto en avait tout autant. Le blond n'accédant pas à la requête, Sasuke continua sa torture, il allait faire plier la volonté de l'Uzumaki.

Il descendit plus bas, parcourant les abdos, s'attardant sur les creux, s'arrêtant au nombril ou il enfourna la langue, arrachant au passage un gémissement au blond, dont la volonté s'effilochait au rythme des caresses du brun.

Sasuke voulait aller plus bas, mais pour cela il voulait la supplication du blond. Il voulait voir son visage déformé par le plaisir.

Il s'arrêta donc à la base du pantalon et repartit plus haut, frustrant encore plus Naruto. Sa volonté partit en éclat lorsque le brun redescendit encore plus lentement. Les mots alors sortirent tout seul.

-Sasu…ke…je t'eeeeeen….hnnnn..Supplie…vas plus bas…hmmm..

-Puisque c'est si docilement demandé, dit le brun souriant, vainqueur.

Le pantalon se fit vite de trop, Sasuke l'enleva en même temps que le boxer, libérant enfin l'objet de ses désirs de sa prison de tissu. Le brun retira lui aussi ses vêtements.

Ils étaient tout les deux aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance.

L'Uchiha se repositionna sur le blond, il luit pris le menton dans sa paume et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute l'envie qu'il ressentait.

Tandis qu'il embrassait toujours le blond, sa main partit à la rencontre du membre douloureusement dressé de ce dernier. Naruto émit un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche du brun.

Ce dernier effectuait un lent mouvement de va et vient, il avait obtenu une supplication, il en voulait d'autre, ce que le blond ne tarda pas à lui donner.

-Sasuke…aaaaaah…vas plus vite…par pitié…hannnnnnn…

Naruto se foutait à présent comme d'une guigne de sa fierté, il suppliait encore et encore, les caresses le privaient de sa raison. L'impatience le gagnait, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose: Sasuke, en lui, le pilonnant fortement, il voulait la brutalité dont le brun était capable de faire preuve lors des combats.

Le brun en question face aux suppliques de Naruto perdit contrôle et goba entièrement le membre érigé, faisant tournoyer sa langue dessus, suivant la petite fente sur le gland, mordillant ce dernier, donnant de petits coups de langues ou des grands. Il commença un va et vient lent qui s'accéléra au rythme des gémissements du blond.

L'Uzumaki se cambrait de plus en plus face aux assauts de Sasuke, il agrippait les draps de touts ses forces, faisant blanchir ses jointures, ne retenant plus ses cris. Plus, toujours plus, voilà ce qu'il demandait, suppliait même. Le blond avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, essayant en vain de bloquer ses gémissements.

Naruto sentit la jouissance arriver. Son corps s'arqua violemment et il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le précieux liquide.

Le blond avait la respiration saccadée suite à la fulgurante jouissance qu'il venait de subir. Sasuke se posta près de son amant et l'embrassa, sa main redescendant vers l'entre jambe du blond, caressant son membre qui ne tarda pas à se redresser.

L'Uchiha présenta trois doigts à Naruto qui comprit et les pris en bouche reproduisant ce que Sasuke lui avait fait. Il les lécha les humidifiant autant que possible. Gémissant à travers son œuvre. Sasuke ne perdait rien de se spectacle si érotique à ses yeux. Le brun retira ses doigts créant un sentiment de vide chez le blond, qui fut vite combler par sa bouche.

C'est avec lenteur et patiente qu'il enfonça un doigt en Naruto qui gémit un peu de douleur face à cette intrusion. Il se crispa encore un peu plus lorsque Sasuke ajouta un second doigt imprimant un lent mouvement de va et vient, préparant le blond pour la suite.

Naruto se détendit du mieux qu'il pouvait, son brun l'embrassait caressait son membre, le décontractant. Il ne sentit presque rien lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt effleurant une masse qui le fit se cambrer et crier de plaisir.

Le brun essayait de toucher à chaque fois cette masse, faisant tournoyer ses doigts, les enfonçant toujours plus loin, faisant se cambrer encore te encore le blond sous lui.

Naruto pris Sasuke par la nuque, l'embrasse avec fouge et passion, puis quitta sa bouche pour lui murmurer:

- Vient…

Sasuke retira ses doigts créant un vide chez le blond. Il se posta entre les jambes de Naruto, remonta ses jambes sur ses épaules et appuya la tête de sa verge contre l'intimité dévoiler de son amant. Il le pénétra lentement, prêtant attention à chaque réaction du blond, celui-ci se crispa un peu mais se détendit vite grâce au baisers de son brun.

Sasuke imprima un petit mouvement de va et vient s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus loin, puis il s'arrêta un moment le blond ne pouvant le prendre d'avantage. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre.

Naruto souffla plusieurs fois avant de se détendre totalement. Il donna un coup de bassins afin de donner le feu vert à Sasuke. Le brun comprit se déhancha doucement pour ne pas blesser son amour. Seulement le blond ne l'entendait pas comme ça, il voulait plus. Il gémissait, se tortillait dans tout les sens.

Le brun comprit fasse au comportement de son amant qu'il pouvait y aller plus franchement mais se rythme lent faisait partit se sa torture, qui porta ses fruits car le blond supplia haut et fort d'y aller plus vite.

- Sasu…ke…Teme…hmm tu le fais exprès !!

- Mais pas du tout mon petit Kitsune, dit le brun avec un sourire libidineux.

-Hmmm…

Le blond se tortillait essayant inlassablement de faire bouger son amant. Il gémissait, encore et encore mais Sasuke ne faisait que des mouvements extrêmement lents. Il passa un long moment avant que l'Uchiha ne se décident enfin à accéder à la requête du blond.

Il le pilonna fortement frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir. Lui tenant les hanches afin de rentrer plus profondément encore, finissant par se ruer en lui comme un animal.

Naruto hurlait de plus en plus fort, à s'en arracher les poumons. Ses mains c'était déplacer jusqu'au dos d'albâtre ou il plantait ses ongles, qui avait pousser. Ses cris dévoilait des canines plus longues que la normale et se yeux n'était plus un lagon bleu mais bel et bien un océan de flamme.

Il attira la bouche du brun à la sienne pour un baiser passionné, doux, en total contradiction avec leurs actes.

Leurs corps était en sueur, rendant leur mouvement plus fluide et brillait sous la lueur de la lune. Sasuke plongea son regard de sang dans celui de braise de son amant, y découvrant que se serait bientôt la fin.

Il attrapa le membre du blond et effectua des mouvement de va et viens en parfaite synchronisation avec ceux de ses reins.

Naruto se cambra une dernière fois, éjaculant dans la main du brun et hurlant le prénom de son amant. Le brun lui mordit dans l'épaule de son amant en se libérant en lui, le remplissant de sa semence.

L'Uchiha s'écroula sur le blond. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en reprenant leur souffle. Ne disant rien mais se comprenant parfaitement.

Sasuke fini par se retirer et se coucher à côté son Kitsune. Il joua un moment avec les cheveux doré. Naruto tourna son visage vers celui du brun et lui donna un baiser rempli de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait en vers le sharingan. Puis il se leva, enfin essaya de se lever car ses reins ne le l'entendaient pas de cette manière. Il se rassit en soufflant.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire, savant parfaitement se qu'avait le blond.

- Sasuke Teme tu sais pertinemment ce que j'ai, grogna Naruto.

- Non je n'en sais rien.

- J'ai le bas du dos en feu !!!

L'Uchiha pouffa devant la tête de son blond.

- Pourquoi tu veux te lever ? demande le brun.

- Pour aller prendre une douche.

- On a qu'à la prendre ensemble, dit Sasuke en semi- innocence.

Naruto sentait venir le coup fourré, mais laissa quand même le brun le porter jusqu'à la douche. Et il avait raison de se méfier…

Arriver à la douche, Sasuke fit couler l'eau chaude, remplissant la pièce de vapeur, il releva le menton du blond d'une main afin de prendre ses lèvres.

Il prit le flacon de savon liquide et s'en mit plein le mes, les frictionnant pour les faire mousser.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son blond, totalement soumis à ses caresse, le lavant tout en l'embrassant, passant ses mains sensuellement sur le dos hâlé, remontant plus haut pour redescendre toujours plus bas.

Il prit finalement le fessier musclé en main, le massant lascivement. Faisant gémir le blond à travers le baiser. Naruto se sépara un petit peu.

- Sasuke…

- Pose tes mains sur le mur Kitsune, murmura le brun à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki.

Le blond fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque Sasuke commença à lui mordiller le lobe et lui ôta toute envie de rébellion.

Il fit ce que lui avait demander l'Uchiha et posa docilement ses mains sur le carlage de la douche, tournant ainsi le dos au brun.

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto baisant sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient l'échine dur blond ses mains étaient occupé à redonner vie au membre du Kitsune, qui ne tarda pas à se dresser son les coups de main expert du brun.

Sans plus de préliminaire, Sasuke pénétra le blond, qui gémit un peu de douleur, mais qui fut vite remplacé par du plaisir quand l'Uchiha commença à bouger. Ses coups de reins étaient vifs et précis, touchant immédiatement cette masse qui faisait voir les étoiles et hurler de plaisir son amant.

Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au carlage, mais ses mains glissaient tant la surface était humide. Voyant qu'il n'y pouvait si adhérer, il s'accrocha aux cuisses de Sasuke. Ce dernier pris d'une main le menton du blond et le tourna dans sa direction, lui donnant un baiser où se mélangeait furie, amour et désir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un mince filet de bave les reliait.

- Hmm…Sasuke…, gémit le blond.

- Qu'il…y…a-t-il…mon petit…Kitsune…?

- Plus…vite…

Les coups de reins devinrent encore plus rapides.

- Plus…fort…haannnn…

Ils devirent plus brutaux.

- Plus…loin…hmmm…

Ses désirs étaient des ordres et ses ordres étaient la loi. Lui qui avait tant martyriser son blond lors de leur première étreinte succombait maintenant à ses moindres désirs.

Ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, Naruto s'était lui aussi mis à bouger suivant le rythme des hanches de sa moitié lui permettant de frapper toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite.

C'était une danse qui s'enflammait au rythme de leurs gémissements.

Ils étaient deux volcans en irruption, des animaux d'instinct et de désir sauvage.

Cette danse se termina lorsqu'ils jouirent en parfaite synchronisation. Naruto dans la main Sasuke et Sasuke en Naruto.

Les jambes de Naruto le lâchèrent, mais il fut rattrapé par Sasuke, qui le maintint contre lui en finissant de le laver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle de bain, propre et sec.

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps, s'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

Ils avaient dit ça dans un murmure, mais toute la maison fut imprégner par la douceur des ces simples mots.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, bercés par leurs souffles et leurs battements de cœur.

Ils se complétaient parfaitement, depuis leurs plus jeunes âges ils avaient refoulé leurs sentiments respectifs, n'osant jamais se déclarer, ne faisant que se voiler la face.

Chacun était une pièce d'un même puzzle et maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis le puzzle était enfin complait.

Chacun était tout et rien en même temps.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini et oui ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimer ce chap et j'espère ne pas avoir deçu certaine personne qui s'attendai surement a un NaruSasu mais voila j'en ai decidé autrement .

A bientôt et Reviews s'il vous plait !!!!


End file.
